Albus Potter and the Meeting of my Younger Parents
by HarryPMerlinLuv
Summary: What would happen if James Sirius pranks Albus Severus and Scorpious Malfoy? What would happen is said prank went wrong? What would happen if Albus and Scorpious were stuck in the past with teenage versions of their parents? What exactly happens when parents don't agree with their relationship? Will they tell them all they know about the war? Slash Fluff Adopted from HeIsNotOneOfUs


**I do not own ANYTHING in this story. The story I adopted from HeIsNotOneOfUs. I hope you like it! If you like, follow, and review I will continue.**

 **On with the story:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Sadly also in their year returning with them is Draco Malfoy. "Scarface, Weasel, Mudblood." He greeted them as they all go in to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. He walks past them and looks back to see their faces and the effect his words had on them. He smirks when he sees "Mudblood" otherwise known as Hermione Granger, whose eyes are red like she is about to cry, Ron Wesley whose face is 10 times redder than his famous Wesley red hair, but the smirk is completely wiped off his face when he looks at Harry Potter, who just shrugged and sat down.

Dumbledore gave a few words and told McGonagall to start sorting the first years. When the sorting is over, however, and everyone is about to dig in to the feast a purple light erupts, seemingly, out of nowhere.

On another time, in the future, the children of Harry Potter and, what shocked everyone because they thought he would marry Ginny, Hermione Potter nee Granger returned to Hogwarts. Said children were, James Sirius Potter, who was going to 7th year, Gryffindor, Albus Severus Potter who was going to 5th year, Slytherin, Lily Luna Potter who was going to 3rd year Ravenclaw, and last but not least the Potter Twins, Rose and Hugo Potter who were starting 1st year at Hogwarts, would be sorted soon.

While in Slytherin, Albus became friends with Scorpious Malfoy, and in secret something more. To move on let's just say James lives up to his name. After the sorting was finished, with Rose in Ravenclaw and Hugo in Hufflepuff, James went over to Albus and showed him a two sided mirror he "found" in the Room of Requirements, in reality it was a two sided mirror that was connected to another mirror somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, it was supposed to take Albus there. But a faint purple light started glowing and Scorpions noticed. He was going to warn his lover but one thing led to another and they were transported elsewhere. James was laughing his ass off, and commanded a house elf to get them. But sadly 10 minutes later the elf returned without any of them and said it checked the whole forest but couldn't find them. That is when James realized the prank went wrong and started panicking.

Back at Harry's Hogwarts, the purple light was dying down as if it never happened in the first place. People were starting to get creeped out. And when they saw two teenagers that could be the perfect replicas of Potter and Malfoy, who said people were pale and about to faint, in the floor they thought something was wrong for sure. The two figures rose from the floor.

The Potter look alike turned to the devil himself with rage. He looked at Harry and was about to attack him when the Malfoy look alike grabbed him by the arm forcefully and spoke "Don't waste it Al! Save your energy for something else. We just got back we don't need detention at the beginning of the year. Ugh… I don't want to see caretaker Helena's two faced bitch face until the middle of the month." The so called Al calmed down a bit but was still angry. They wondered who Helena was and wondered what Harry did to get this so called Al angry with rage at him. Then he spoke "You are right I do not want to see her till then. Troll faced bitch!" They then walked over to Harry.

"What did you do James?!" Al yelled at Harry. "What do you mean? And who are you?" Harry questioned. "Don't play games with me Jamey!" said Al as if calling Harry Jamey would bother him. "Look kid I don't know who the fuck you are! Just tell me who you are!" Harry yelled exasperated. "Fucking Merlin James! Fine! I'm Albus who are you? There now tell me what you did to me or I swear I will fucking kill you!" yelled Albus. Hermione decided to step in and calm the situation down. "Why don't you calm down Albus and tell us who you, your friend, and this James is… Ok?" Hermione said. "Oh God not you too Lily! And since when do you wear Gryffindor robes or sit at this table aren't you supposed to be with you brainy friends over at Ravenclaw and since when do you hang out with James?!" yelled Albus at Hermione.

The Malfoy look alike, who had been looking around decided to speak "Al I don't think we are in 2015 no more…." He said. Albus looked at him annoyed "What do you mean Malfoy!" he said surprising everyone. "Well for starters, Uncle Sev looks younger, Albus Dumbledore is sitting in the flesh at the head table, this so called Lily is older looking with bushier hair than normal, Uncle's Fred and George are here, Professor Longbottom is the same exact age as on the picture he showed us of the DA plus he is sitting at Gryffindor table, and lastly my father is sitting at Slytherin table." He finished. Albus looked around for the first time and muttered "Holy Shit James! What the fuck have you done to Scorpious and I?"

 **Thanks for reading! If you review I might just post a new chapter!**


End file.
